


Halloween Movies

by Queenmeow



Series: In Session Universe [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: And extreme fluff, Angst, Halloween, Halloween AU, I AM NOT OKAY, M/M, This Is Halloween, Two Endings, but honestly, has no real tie in, movies - Freeform, set before the events if TiNiS, set in the In Session universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenmeow/pseuds/Queenmeow
Summary: AU that Hide being the English nerd he is, is totally in love with Halloween and has made Kaneki watch every single Halloween movie out there with him, and knows every single Halloween song by heart.(Set before Training is Now in Session.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was very disappointed by the lack of halloween fics, so being the fucker i am, instead of working on Training is Now in Session I decided to do this.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to hate me.

“No.” Kaneki said.

 

“But Kanekiiiiii!” Hide whined. “I know you want to go to Obon festival, but you do that every year. Let’s do something fun!

 

Kaneki shook his head and slipped on a jacket. “And i’ll be going this year, not watching stupid English cartoons.” He tried to slip out the door of Hide’s apartment, but he quickly grabbed him by the arm. Hide looked at him and tried to reason with the book-nerd.

 

“I have my next paycheck in a week. I’ll buy you a few books if you pleeeeeeaaaaase watch ‘stupid English cartoons’ with me.” Hide begged.

 

Kaneki sighed, knowing that he wouldn't win this war, and had already decided that he was going to stay, but then made the mistake of looking at Hide’s eyes.

 

“Fuck,” he whispered inaudibly. “Fine.” Kaneki said out loud. “I'll stay and watch your kids movies”

* * *

Kaneki didn't know a word that was being said.

 

Hide said that since he was trying to learn English, they should watch it without subtitles. He vehemently disagreed.

 

They watched them without subtitles.

 

All he knew about this movie was about some skeleton guy, who was a king. According to the whispered words of Hide as he tried to make sense of every third word. Or something.

 

Kaneki grimaced and shifted his weight away from Hide on the couch. He really was trying to enjoy the movie, he really was. He could just not stand how close Hide was to him! He was ready to just die now.

 

Suddenly Hide started, popcorn flying. “ I KNOW THIS! I KNOW THIS SONG!” Kaneki cringed. He pleaded to every god out there that Hide wasn't going to do what he thought he was going to do.

 

He did.

 

 _“What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere.”_ He sang/screamed on the top of his lungs in broken English. _“What's this? There's white things in the air.”_

 

Kaneki guffawed, “Hide please stop! You’re going to wake up the neighbors!”

 

“Ehhh? You want to have my awesome voice to yourself? Selfish Kaneki, selfish!” Hide laughed and said in a scolding parental tone. Kaneki blushed and was visibly flustered.

 

“No! No Hide, don't be weird! I meant I can't get kicked out of my apartment!” Kaneki tried to respond. In the background, _Oh, look, what's this?_ _  
_ _They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss_ , played far too loud to be good, and Hide gave him a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. He didn't know what the words meant, but he knew it couldn't be good. Kaneki once again guffawed. “Please stooooooop!” His voice drained out as he laid his forehead on Hide’s shoulder. He was too tired to deal with Hide’s shenanigans any longer.

 

“Alright fine.” Hide said dramatically. “No more free concerts in the apartment. Got it.”

 

Muffled, with his head still on Hide’s shoulder on the sofa Kaneki spoke a soft, “No paid performances either.” Before falling silent again.

 

“Are you a mind reader, Kaneki?” Hide said too loud. “My best friend, a psychic type Pokémon and he never told me!”

 

“Noooo Hide, pleeeease stop!” Kaneki whined. He was far to tired. Maybe he could just rest here… for… just a…. second.

 

“Alright, alright.” Hide laughed. He look to his shoulder and realized Kaneki had fallen asleep. He stared and stared before smiling. _Silly book-nerd doesn't sleep enough_ , he thought. He’ll just have to get some coffee tomorrow.

 

He started humming quietly, as he turned down the TV to keep watching. “ _This is Halloween, this is Halloween…_ ”

* * *

 

The next day at school Kaneki had a song stuck in his head.

 

It was just his luck that Hide knew exactly what he was humming. Hide smirked and creeped up behind him.

 

“THIS IS HALLOWEEN, THIS IS HALLOWEEN.” He screamed at Kaneki.

 

“Stooooop!” Kaneki whined, flustered and startled, but a huge smile and blush on his face.

  
Hide couldn't help but think it was cute.

* * *

 

Please stop here if you value your happiness

* * *

 

 

Kaneki was humming a song as he went through paperwork, trying to find evidence, clues, leads, anything on Kanou. He was humming a song that he couldn’t quite remember, and that was stuck in his head. He tilted back on the sofa, his white hair soft like feathers and shining like angelic light as the sun drifted in from the window. Hinami was reading next to him, so he could help her and get this done. He needed to find him soon.

 

“Onee-chan… What are you singing?” Hinami asked him sweetly.

 

“Hmm?” He replied looking at her, trying to focus. “I didn't realise I was.” He faked a small laugh.

 

“It’s just a song from a movie.”

 

“A movie?” Hinami said excitedly. “Could we watch it?” She looked so happy he couldn't refuse.

* * *

He didn't say anything, but he was happy.

 

Hinami, Banjou, his Gas Mask Crew, even Tsukiyama were all sitting on the couch watching The Nightmare Before Christmas.

 

With subtitles of course.

 

He was humming again, he realized with a sigh. Kaneki knew he couldn't keep running from his past, but it was just so much easier. It seemed like Hide liked to follow him everywhere. He shouldn't be surprised that something like this had happened.

  
At least having these memories could help him feel like he was at home.

 


End file.
